Poison Girl
by Glassy White Roses
Summary: Ivy Nightfollower. Popular high school girl. Goes to drunk parties, has the hottest guy in the school at her heels (but she's not interested in him), and has more than 50 dates that haven't worked out, including lesbian. She's hot. Gorgeous. Smart. Athletic. Perfect. But poisonous. Look closely. Because the closer you think you are to Ivy, the less you'll actually know.


Poison-Girl

Ivy stared out the window, her cheek slightly pressed to the cold foggy window. Her knee-high, lace-up black boots were tapping absent-mindedly against the shiny wooden floor boards, in beat the "clok, clok" of the clock. "Ivy," Ivy's head turned sharply. "What, mom?" "I'm done dressing up for Olivia's birthday ceremony; it's your turn now." She gestured to the open closet/bathroom door. Ivy's mom had her usual brown curls pinned up into an elegant bun with deep emerald earrings almost as green as her eyes. She wore a satin aquamarine evening gown with a neatly cut Peridot pendant. Ivy and Olivia had always envied their mom's beauty and sense of style. "Okay…mom, I have no idea what to wear, but I don't want to show up to Liv's ceremony with all the wrong clothes." Ivy was twisting her lucky black night ring, a sign of nervousness. "Don't worry, darling. I've already picked something out for you." Ivy's mom walked to the closet and pulled out a pretty crimson dress decorated with pearls. "Thanks, mom...It's beautiful, like everything you pick for me." Ivy's mom laughed warmly at this comment, modest like she always was. "I'll leave the makeup to you." Ivy's mom winked. If there was one thing that Ivy was good at, it was makeup. Ivy slipped out of her black long-sleeve and skinny jeans, leaving her only in a tight lacy black bra with panties to match, with her dark brown ringlets cascading down her back. She started walking over to her bed, where her mother had laid out her dress when she felt cool, gentle hands begin to rub along her back. She turned around. Ryan. Ryan…Ivy thought in her mind…Ryan…Suddenly realizing what she was wearing, or, rather, what she _wasn't_ wearing, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ivy pressed.

Ryan's eyes opened a bit more, showing off his clear blue eyes.

"_Not the type of question he was expecting? Why should I care? He's just one of the most annoying boys ever—minus all his lame jock friends," _

Ivy smirked at this thought. Ryan was the most popular boy in the entire high school, and with his ruffled blond hair and those eyes, he seemed to capture every single girl's heart. Except for Ivy. This was weird, because out of all those girls, he only seemed to like one.

Ivy.

Ivy had only kissed him once, and that was because she was partly drunk and unconscious. Well, they had done more than kissing, something about a bed...Ivy couldn't remember what came next. He was constantly trying to rape her. Which, in Crimville, where Ivy lived, was not illegal."I can pass through walls and read minds, you forgot?" he asked, trying to keep the smile off his face. "Damn. Anyway, what the hell are you doing here?" Ivy's annoyed tone made him grin more.

"_Shit. Why do I like this girl again?"_

Ryan's thoughts redirected. To the night when the girl he loved had done more than their lips pressing together.

_Flashback_

_Loud music blasted so you could hear it ten miles away. No one glanced at the clock, no one cared about the time._

_1:43 AM._

_Useless red plastic cups being thrown on the ground, and a single thread held up a huge disco ball with multicolored lighting flashing from it. Ivy had already drank more beer than she could handle, and she was drunk. But not stupid-drunk. She was sexy-drunk. Dancing with her friends in a deep red sleeveless top, a really short black miniskirt with the hottest skin-tight criss-cross tights. None of the boys were paying attention to their girlfriends, if they had one, and all eyes were on Ivy. Ivy dancing around a pole. Shaking her ass, leaning down with the tips of her boobs just showing. Ryan had strided over to her, not nervous like he usually was, with the fact she was already drunk, and asked her to come with him to the guest bedroom. The guest bedroom was huge, with a large bed._

_Ivy was the first one to speak when they got there. "Um...?" He paused for a brief second before answering, " I want to strip you." Ivy had fallen into his arms and whispered close to his ear, "Well aren't you a selfish one, wanting me all to yourself." Her words were slurred. He pushed her on the sofa and started kissing her immediately. The first kiss was soft, as in the second one he allowed her to explore his mouth with her tongue, while his hands played with the strings that criss-crossed her bare back, his fingers fumbling as they tried to undo the knots. His tongue ran along her bottom lip as he did this. Ivy's hands messed with his blond hair as they finally pulled away. The first knot was undone. Ryan stared at Ivy._

_She was just so beautiful, even with her sweaty, tangled, brown hair, her smeared eye makeup, and her candy-pink lip-gloss that sparkled even in the dim lighting of the room. Her glittering sapphire blue eyes seemed stared straight into his crystal aqua ones, but with a blank look. Ryan knew she wouldn't remember any of this the next morning._

_She whispered, "Your shirt looks great...but what fun it would be to take it off..." Her warm breaths smelled of fresh strawberries, and her body smelled like roses, with a soft edge of beer. Then they were kissing again, and she was pulling off his shirt, her fingers dancing up and down and all over his back. He shivered with delight. Second knot untied. One more...loose. He gently pressed her down on the soft sofa, slipping off her top and throwing it to the side, leaving only her delicate crimson lace bra on top. He kissed her earlobe, his lips trailing down to her neck, then down to the middle of her red bra. Then even further down, to her belly button, and his hands caressed her butt before taking her miniskirt off and twisting and untwisting the edges of her white lace panties. Her tights came off with her miniskirt."Mmm..." she moaned as he dumped her on the bed and started rubbing her, everywhere, her bra, her panties, her stomach, her legs, and then he let her gentle hands touch him, and then they'd pulled the covers up, finally tired from all of that, and fell asleep._

_No sex, just good old sleep._

_Then she'd woke up the next morning, really early, before him, saw her clothes at the side of the room, her bra in his hands, smeared lip-gloss stains on his face, and understood. She got dressed in, literally, ten seconds, slapped him across his face, grabbed her phone, purse, lip-gloss, and drove away from his house. He saw her pull out the driveway with a lovesick grin on his face for two reasons: He had slept with the girl he loved, and because she knew it._

"She's _just everything that I love."_ Ryan's face was bright red as he brought himself back to reality.

He. Was. Standing. Right. In. Front. Of. The. Girl. He. Loved.

Ivy Nightfollower.

The Poison Girl.

**"Ivy?" Her mother's voice cut like a knife through their thoughts. "Ivy, honey, hurry up and change. We don't want to be late to your sister's ceremony. I know you love makeup, but try to go quicker, ok?"**

**Chapter 2**

Ivy told Ryan to go out. Just that simple. When it came to Ryan, Ivy always listened to the devil in her head. I mean, come on. The angels in her head actually _encouraged _her to have sex with him. Anyway, when Ryan refused to go out, saying "Come on, Ivy, it's so hard just to get this close to a sexy girl like you...lemme just stay for a bit more to have some more of those..." His voice trailed off and his eyes were staring at her bra. And then Ivy decided that she'd had enough of him, and kicked his dick. Hard. Ryan's face changed. From pleasure to shock- then in a millisecond's time, to pain.


End file.
